Convert $\dfrac{52}{25}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $52 \div 25 = {2}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{50}{25}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{2}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{50}{25}} + {\dfrac{2}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{52}{25}$.